real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Zahkira
Zahkira was a contestant on Survivor: Canary Islands and Survivor: Generations. Most known for being a very open person, giving her own opinion when she wants. Zahkira was on the majority for a long time, aligning herself with Jason and surviving tribal councils. At the swap, she got blindsided by Jason who was too paranoid of a rock draw since the vote could end 3-3, making Zahkira call him out in anger after she was voted out. In Generations, Zahkira played more calm and quietly until she had to fight for her place. She bonded with Luna, who kept her safe for the whole pre-merge time. At the merge, Zahkira became the big target. Because of her new closest ally Pamela, an idol was played on her, negating 10 votes against her. She became the underdog and played very loud, having some enemies and being voted out because of her explosive attitude. Survivor: Canary Islands Name: Zahkira Tribe: Lanzarote Personal Claim to Fame: Probably doing three jobs at once while studying as well. You try me hoe. Inspiration in Life: I wanna reach my goal into becoming a strong independent woman and by giving it my all, working and studying as hard as I do, I can reach it. Hobbies: Oh going to the sushi bar is mah favoriiiite thing to do. I eat like a maniac. Mc Donalds is my second option though. Pet Peeves: I hate it when people try to bitch on me or think they're higher than me. When I look at you, you know what's up and you should know you need to shut up. 3 Words to Describe You: Explosive, Sassy, Dead-Honest If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Sushi, my mother and I don't know, what do you need on a damn island. A book!?? As if I am gonna read when all these bitches are snitching behind my back. Reason for Being on Survivor: To test my temper!!! Hahahah, joking I'm just here to chill and play the game. I work hard in daily life and I hope it pays off. With the money I can at least start with a new house and a vacation with my lovely mother. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: I'm myself, no one's gonna change that. A Sole Survivor should have a personality and I have a personality you can be jealous about. Voting History Survivor: Generations Name: Zahkira Tribe Designation: Saweni Player she respects the most: Luna, I love how she always fought her way to the top and she's such an inspiration for other players. Player she respects the least: Jason, heck why did you even ask my hate for him is so obvious. Previous Finishes: 11th....... Favorite Past Moment: Snapping at Kelvin because he was such a little bitch and I had to check on him to keep him quiet. Why Did You Come Back?: To actually play the game fairly and better and go further. At least there won't be a jerkish asshole like Jason. Unless the casting has gone wrong and some high pimple faced jack asses casted some stupid people. Voting History Trivia * Zahkira holds the record for negating the most votes against her with one idol, negating 10 votes in Generations. Even when she received the votes, the idol was played by the eventual winner of Generations, Pamela. * Her blindside by Jason caused many people to adore her and got her also into Generations. Due to her extreme personality and her extreme dislike towards Jason who is seen as the most hated contestant to have ever played Survivor, she is ranked as one of the most favorite players of the new-school area. * After Generations, she became close friends with Luna with who she aligned herself with during the season.